Two Is Better Than One a SasuSaku Songfic
by KiiroIka
Summary: Both of them were certain of how they felt. Both of them just don't know how to say it. They decided to take a simple walk that would probably help them let it all out.


**Two Is Better Than One A SasuSaku Songfic **

**I AIN'T GOOD AT SUMMARIES!**

**A/N: SAKURA'S thoughts, SASUKE'S thoughts, _LYRICS, _**normal talking and narrations

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED. :) **

* * *

He was walking, one cold and late night…

'**I couldn't help but remember…**

**The first time we met…**

**You were wearing a red shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of brightly-colored sneakers…**

**And a smile that made my heart melt for the first time.'**

_"_

**_I remember what you wore on the first day_**

**_You came into my life and I thought_**

_"**Hey, this could be something."**_

_"_

'**I've fallen for her… but I never make it show.**

**We became close friends…**

**And everything she does, it just makes me smile…**

**I love her… **

**But I don't think she'd love me back.'**

_"_

**_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_**

_"_

'**Soon… it's become a point that I have to see her everyday…**

**Even just once… **

**I could never get her out of my head…**

**She's my life.'**

_"_

**_'Cause maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one_**

**_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

_"_

She was also walking that same time… On the other side of the village.

'**It's really funny…**

**Falling in love with a guy who's just so annoyed at me…**

**Falling in love with a guy like you.**

**It is really cute…**

**Every time his expression changes when he gets annoyed with me'**

_"_

**_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_**

_"_

'**It's really weird, feeling this way for you…**

**Every time I close my eyes, I see your face**

**And everything seems to go away.'**

_"_

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_**

_"_

'**I really love you…**

**I'd die if you're not in this world with me.**

**It's hard to get you out of my head…**

**You've become a big part of my life.'**

_"_

**_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

_"_

As they were walking, hey reached a small bridge…

Across the bridge, they saw…

'**Saskue…'**

'**Sakura…'**

They wove closer to each other, until they were face to face with each other…

"Sakura…" He said, softly.

_"_

**_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_**

_"_

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"It's really nice to take a walk during a clear and starry night." He replied, looking to the side.

_"_

**_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone_**

_"_**  
**

"Sasuke, I…"

"I love you, Sakura." He said.

Sakura was shocked, but she leaned forward and his lips met hers…

_"_

**_And I'm thinking_**

**_Ooooh  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When it's all said and done  
Two is better than one  
"_**

"I really love you, too, Sasuke…"_"_

**_Two is better than one_**

_"_

* * *

**A/N: Done… Sakura's thoughts are longer than Sasuke's because it was much easier writing in a girl's perspective… Duh. **

**The song is **_**Two Is Better Than One **_**by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift…**

**I LOOOOVE that song, so romantic…**

**I was inspired! :D**

**LOL.**


End file.
